


Blue Valentine

by miles2gobutterfly



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Amber (Sucker Punch) - Freeform, Blue Jones - Freeform, Fluff, Sucker Punch - Freeform, amber's just doing it to get you and blue together so its cute okay, slight manipulation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles2gobutterfly/pseuds/miles2gobutterfly
Summary: amber decides to take matters into her own hands when you and blue refuse to confess your adoration for each other.
Relationships: Blue Jones/Reader, Blue Jones/You





	Blue Valentine

Amber giggled a bit when she saw Blue enter the dance room out of the corner of her eye, nudging Sweet Pea lightly. “Look!” The two girls slyly directed their attention to Blue, dressed in a chocolate brown sharkskin suit that paired perfectly with his natural charm and suave. He walked casually, though Amber and Sweet Pea both knew what his motives were as he approached you. 

  
“She couldn’t be more oblivious,” Sweet Pea stated, using the ballet barre to stretch her arms and legs. It didn’t take them long to notice that almost every time Blue came into the practice room you were there. Considering that he owned the place, it wasn’t difficult for him to figure out your schedule. The girls were convinced— no, certain that he had memorized it, evidenced by the stray file with your name on it that Amber noticed was on top of his desk last week.

  
“Let’s be honest, it is hard to tell what’s genuine or not with him. But do you see the way he looks at her? He’s head over heels, I’ve never seen him look that way at anyone or anything.”  
Sweet Pea scoffed. “Besides a pile of cash.”

  
Amber rolled her eyes, nudging Sweet Pea on the arm lightly. “Besides that. Look, they’re so adorable. You can’t deny the fact that he’s soft for her.” Amber always had an affinity for saccharine, sweet stories, a contrast to Sweet Pea’s more grounded and realistic nature, but even she couldn’t deny the chemistry between you two. 

  
Meanwhile, across the room, your haze was broken by the sound of Blue’s footsteps, which were instantly recognizable to you. The sound filled you with a sense of warmth and comfort, probably the opposite of what most would feel when he approached, but you embraced your feelings. 

  
“Hey,” he cooed, a small smile on his face. “How are you, baby?” Your heart always melted a little bit when he called you baby— but then again, he probably called everyone baby. 

  
“Hi, I’m doing okay…” You looked into his eyes, getting lost in the sea of darkness, yet detecting a slight twinkle that made you smile. “What about you?”

  
“I’m always well when I’m around you, dollface,” He quipped in response, brushing something off your cheek delicately with his thumb. “There was glitter on your face.” The gesture made you smile a bit, and you basked in the feeling of his finger on your face, even though it was only on your skin for a fleeting moment.

  
Blue told things to you in these daily exchanges that he told no one else. Details and stories about the wacky guys he had to do business with, the names of the important people coming to the club that night, the illicit things he’d do to rip people off. You weren’t sure why you thought all of this was so charming, but you did— and found yourself smiling and laughing during every conversation you had together. He’d manage to coax out of you funny stories about clients, the girls, or mishaps backstage, which he cherished hearing more than anything in the world, but you much preferred listening to him than the sound of your own voice. 

  
But you two shared more personal things, too. Blue let you glimpse into his life, though minimally, beyond his work and criminal activities. He’d tell you about a new record he bought, or an article he read that reminded him of you, or what he ate for breakfast that day, sometimes adding that he wished you were there to share it with him. You learned about his past, in fragments, and other hidden parts of him. And you shared with him similar things, from the most minute to the grandest. You two could talk about anything. 

  
“So you’ll never believe this fuckin’ guy last night,” He started, licking his lips before continuing. “He comes into my office, we’re in the middle of negotiating a deal, and guess what he does?”

  
“What?” Blue’s stories always kept you on the edge of your seat, and you loved watching the way his beautiful face contorted and moved as he entertained and charmed you.

  
A small smile formed on his face, which you mirrored. “He pulls out an apple, sets it on his lap, and starts pettin’ it like it’s a fucking cat. He was calling her Ruby the entire time.”

  
“Oh my God,” You laughed, the image of Blue scowling at the guy from across the desk popping into your mind, which only made you laugh even harder. Blue loved making you laugh and hearing the sweet sound escape your lips. “What’d you do?”

  
“I asked him if I could pet her.”

  
You giggled at his sarcastic response, which was so typical of Blue. “And did he let you?”

  
“Yeah, he did. But he warned me and said she has a habit of biting.” Blue had a smirk on his face at this point, as he loved seeing your cute reactions. If he could tell you stories all day long, he would. The sounds and expressions you make would be well worth it. 

  
“What the fuck!" You giggled again, engaged and entertained by Blue’s story and the way he told it to you— He must have been a storyteller in his last life. “Oh no, are you telling me this story because you got rabies from the apple and you’re about to die?”

  
Blue smiled, chuckling out, “No. But I told him that I have a biting habit too, and I took a big fat bite out of her.”

  
“Oh my God, you killed his apple?!” You gasped teasingly at his confession. “Fruit murderer. I can’t talk to you anymore, I don’t fraternize with fruit killers.”

  
Blue giggled in response to your playfully exaggerated reaction, which he found endearing. “Hey, it’s okay, I told him I’d get him a new one. I popped into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and it was like Ruby never died.”

  
“Rest in peace, Ruby. I hope this guy doesn’t try and come back for revenge or something. I mean, you did kill his apple. I think it’d be justified.” Blue loved when you teased him, and you loved teasing him just as much. It was rare that Blue ever got to be this way with someone, and was convinced that being with you closest was the closest he would ever get to heaven.

  
“Look, he was more than happy with his new apple,” He quipped back, his teeth glimmering under the lights. “As cute as Ruby was, she was a Red Delicious. He got a nice Granny Smith as a replacement.”

  
“Wait, so where’s Ruby now?” You questioned, knowing that the fate of the apple probably wasn't good considering it was Blue.

  
“Sitting at the bottom of my garbage can.” He let out a laugh, brushing his bottom lip with his thumb.

  
You tsked at him jokingly, trying to suppress your smile for dramatic purposes. “You didn’t even give her a proper burial? How dare you. Y’know, I thought you were better than that Blue. Thought you’d at least give her that.” 

  
“I—” The entrance of Gorski cut him off from his response, indicating that practice was about to begin. You almost felt your heart sink a little bit, knowing that your conversation was ending. You savored every single minute you could spare with him. 

  
“I’ll see you later,” You told him, and he gave you a quick nod, leaving the room with a small smile on his face.

  
“I just wanna have his babies,” you told Amber while getting ready for bed later that night. “And kiss him when he wakes up every morning and each night before he goes to sleep.”  
Amber smiled at your comments, finding your adoration for Blue to be endearing and sweet. “You guys would make really cute babies,” she admitted, giggling as she threw on her nightgown, knowing how excited that comment would make you. It was the truth, though— You were beautiful, and the children you’d have with any man, but especially with Blue, would turn out to be just as gorgeous. 

  
“You really think so?” A smile spread wide on your face at the prospect, your mind filled with dreams of a potential future with Blue. Maybe you were naïve for having these thoughts, but you didn’t care. Even if you could never have him, you’d at least have an idealized version of him in your mind to carry with you. 

  
“I know so. Anyway, what do you guys talk about for all that time before practice?” You were both lying on your cots now, facing each other. 

  
“Ummm... I dunno, we talk about a lot of things. Club stuff, often.” You smiled at the thought of your daily conversations, which were always the highlight of your day. The image of his groomed mustache under the light burned in your mind. “He tells me about business deals and I tell him about clients, sometimes stupid stories about you guys. We talk about each other, things we like and dislike. We talk about... Everything.”

  
It was then that a devilish— devilish but wholesome— idea popped into Amber’s head. Valentine’s Day was coming up, and since you both kept avoiding confessing your undying love for one another, Amber figured she’d confess it for you guys. Well, for Blue, specifically. She’d write a letter and sign it as Blue, filled with details about how much he loves you and wants to be with you. And on Valentine’s morning, she’d leave it on your bed, and voila: you’d tell Blue how sweet the letter is, and the two of you would get together and get married and have a million babies.   
“What?” You asked Amber, a smile on your face. You could just see the wheels turning in her head. “What are you thinking about?”

  
“Nothing…” She replied, biting her lip in an attempt to hide the grin forming on her face. “Just thinking about how cute you and Blue are together.”

  
“You’re so annoying, I know you’re not thinking about that. C’mon, tell me, pleeeease. I’m your best friend, you should be able to share anything with me.”

  
“I’m not lying! I swear. I was thinking about how cute you guys would look if you took one of those romantic boat rides together, y’know? A pretty dark blue sky, fireflies all around you…”

  
Though you weren’t sure if this was really what Amber was thinking right now, you did not doubt it was a thought that her whimsical mind surely would conjure up. “You’re such a dork. Isn’t that a scene from The Little Mermaid?”

  
“So what if it is?” She questioned, giggling. “It’s still cute.”

  
You teased her for it, but she was right— the thought was adorable. Her anecdote distracted you from the fact that she was hiding something from you, your mind now focused on Blue again, and you fell asleep to the thought of one perfect night on the water with him.

  
A week later, you found a letter, embellished with hearts and other pretty things, laying on your bed. It was strange that no one was around, but you savored the moment. Could it be...? No. You were sure it wasn’t written by him, as much as you wanted it to be. Though you weren’t sure who else it could be from— knowing your luck, the cook probably had a crush on you. Excitedly, you opened the letter, your heart almost leaping out of your chest when you saw who it was from— Blue. You were especially glad that you were alone now and plopped down on your cot to read the letter’s contents.

  
_Dollface,_  
_The first time I saw you, your brightness blinded me. All I could wonder was: How did a bastard like me get lucky enough to find a girl like you? Truthfully, I don't deserve an angel like you in my life, but the universe decided to give me one anyway._  
_When I first talked to you, I couldn't explain why, but I felt everything fall into place. It was like I found balance in all of this fucking chaos. You made my icy heart melt just a little bit, and for that, I’m so fucking grateful. You make me laugh and smile, and you give me this warm and fuzzy feeling inside, something that no one else can do._  
_I mean, it helps that you’re beautiful, too. I could get lost in your star-like eyes for hours, sugar. It’s like they hold the mystery of the universe in them or something. I just wanna hold and caress every inch of your perfect skin. And your lips, fuck, they’re just so kissable. I’d kiss you a thousand times a day if you’d let me._  
_And you deserve that, baby. You deserve someone to give you all the love in the world. To hold and love you on your worst days. And even on your best ones, too. I’d give you all of that and more._  
_Honestly, if I had gone another day without admitting this to you, I’d crumble into a million pieces. But I love you, sweetheart. So fucking much. And I know I’m a massive idiot for not admitting it sooner, but I hope I can make it up to you with lots of kisses and cuddles._  
_Can you see the things you do to me, baby? You make a fool outta me. But if I’m gonna be a fool, I wanna be your fool. Be Mine, Doll?_  
_Your Loving Valentine,_  
_Blue_  
_P.S. We’d make really cute babies ;)_

  
Your heart swelled reading these words— you were moved— beyond moved by them, yet also in disbelief that he confessed his love for you. You needed to find him. You set out of your room, letter in hand as sought Blue out. Luckily you saw him just as he left his office and called out to him. “Blue!”

  
His head whipped around at the sound of your voice, a look of concern crossing his face. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Yeah,” You replied, now face to face with him. He looked even more beautiful up close. “I just wanna say that this letter was so sweet and that I love you too. A-A lot.”  
Blue was stupefied. Letter? And did you just say you... Loved him? He couldn’t collect his thoughts as you told him this, and he had to resist the urge to kiss you right there, too curious as to what letter you were referring to.

  
“Letter? What letter?” He questioned, a thousand different thoughts swirling through his mind, your profession of love remaining at the forefront.

  
You shoved the piece of paper in his direction. “This one, dumbass. I was almost shocked you wrote it. It sounded too sweet to be you,” You teased, as Blue scanned the letter.  
What the fuck...? Who the fuck...? A million questions popped up in his head, some more vulgar than others. He could forgive how corny the letter was, considering that what they wrote was true and brought a smile to your face. “Oh, yeah, that letter. Yeah, I mean... It’s all true, sugar.” He smiled a bit as he cupped your face, playing along truthfully, despite the letter’s fabrication. “I love you.” He didn’t waste another moment before pressing his lips to yours, pulling you into a savory and decadent kiss, the first of a lifetime to come. Amber peeked around the corner as she watched you two embrace, a smile plastered onto her face, content that she brought the two of you together.

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll,” Blue quietly said to you when he finally pulled away. All you could do was smile dreamily in response, still so overwhelmed that this was happening. You were scared that if you moved that you’d both disintegrate, like the makings of a complex dream. “Hey...” He continued, pulling you into his office with a smirk on his face. “Do you wanna hear the story about this girl I really fuckin’ loved and spent all day makin’ out with on Valentine’s Day to make up for the fact that I’m an idiot and didn’t tell her how felt about her sooner?” He shut the door behind you, pressing you gently against it, his lips hovering only an inch away from yours. You smiled and pressed a small but sweet kiss to his lips. 

  
“Yes.”


End file.
